KISS Me!
by aichioluv
Summary: This is the shoujo story you've been waiting for! Shiina Yuya, a sixteen year old student, tried to confess to Kyo-senpai that she likes him 11 months ago... but! YuyaXKyoshiro
1. Her confession

**KISS me!**

Hey! This is a shoujo story! Yeah! SDK! And I thought of this because Valentine's Day is coming up (it's the 14th February you dummies!) and it just came to my mind about it. I plan to end this short story by Valentine's Day itself! So, to you guys! Go read it okay? Enjoy!

* * *

**Prologue – Her Confession**

KISS. That's the name of the chocolate that is famous in Fukinara High School. Ever since it made its way into the market 4 years ago, it is well-known for their use of pure ingredients for chocolate-making, and their many varieties. It has been a craze among its (usually) female students to give KISS chocolate to their admirers. Always given in their literal meaning, the unwritten tradition is that the receiver returns his/her feelings (if any) to the giver with a real kiss.

11 months ago…

A blonde girl walked up to a boy one year her senior. "Erm… Mibu Kyo-senpai (A/N: senpai means senior)," the 17 year old teenager turned to face her. The girl was blushing to the tip of her blonde roots and face was bent down. "Erm... I am Shiina Yuya, and I've always admired and liked you. Please accept this!" She blushed more as she presented a single mini KISS chocolate bar.

"Shiina Yuya, you say?" he spoke gently. She looked up in great surprise. "Unfortunately, I'm not Kyo. I'm his twin brother Mibu Kyoshiro. Nice to meet you!" He smiled sweetly at her. The girl's emerald eyes grew wide, and the boy noted with amusement that she couldn't blush anymore than she could now. "However, I can always help you pass it to Kyo…"

"N… NO! It's okay! It is! And I'm… s…Sorry!" She stammered. She backed off a few steps, but missed her footing, and landed on her butt.

"Are you okay?" he cried in concern.

"Y…Y…Yes!" She scrambled herself up. "I'm so sorry! And please, don't tell Kyo-senpai anything about it!" With that, she dashed off.

The teenager looked at her running silhouette, and smiled to himself in immense amusement.

* * *

Like it? Haha! Yes, I know it's really short, but that's the chapter's whole point. Focusing on the blunder that Yuya made 11 months ago! Don't worry, I will think of the next chapter soon okay? It's terrible, trying to rush the stories, but I will finish this story first. So this story is top priority! 


	2. She looked at them unhappily

**KISS Me!**

Hey everyone! Hope you guys enjoyed my first chapter! To all reviewers: for questions that you guys give in your reviews, I DO have a blog that replies, or give my comments to. The URL is in my fanfic profile, so please look at it as and when you're free!

* * *

**Chapter1 – And she came to sweep him away…**

I groaned as I lay on the bed. _I can't imagine all that happened last year. _I closed my eyes as I recalled the terrible blunder I made last year, when I mistook Kyoshiro for Kyo, a senior that I had a major crush on since I first saw him from a distance.

It was two months after the incident when I met Kyoshiro again. We were awkward when we first saw each other, but the tension loosened when we started talking and laughed about it, and now, I am one of their good friends, although I hardly saw Kyo-senpai. Kyoshiro often told me that Kyo is a flirtatious student, and that many girls he dated never went past three months into the relationship.

Mibu Kyoshiro is his twin brother, and he is nicer person to get along with. But Kyo-senpai… I closed my eyes and formed an image of him. A tall, slender height of 6 feet, with a mass of dark hair, and fiery red eyes that burned a certain passion inside himself stood in front of me. Just the thought of him made my insides melt.

"Yuya-san!" a voice cried out from downstairs. "Come down for breakfast!"

"Yes! Akira-hun!" I yelled back. I picked up my books and headed downstairs.

* * *

In the dinning room, a table set with plates and cutlery greeted me. "What's for breakfast?" I smelled around. "Waffles!" I looked at Akira, one of my brothers. 

"Haha! Yuya-san! You got that right!" He smiled as he set the plate of waffles down. Akira, or better known as Aki, is my 17 year-old brother, and in actual fact, blind since young. But as far as I am concerned, he had no problem in his movement and speech. In fact, he can "see" better than most people by relying heavily on his remaining senses. He looked in my direction and asked for the time.

"It's 7 in the morning." I replied.

"What is taking the brothers so long?" he looked up the stairway. "Hotaru! Shinrei! Get your asses down NOW! And I mean it!"

Minutes later, a mass of fiery orange hair bobbed into the room. The "owner" of the mass of untidy hair, Hotaru, rubbed his eyes, greeted me with a slight smile and sat himself down. Following up was his brother Shinrei with his neatly tied gray hair, who smiled cheerfully around the table, stared at Hotaru coldly and sat opposite him.

"Let's start!" Aki smiled merrily as he placed the last plate of waffles on the table.

We ate.

"Pass me the syrup," Shinrei asked. I passed it over.

Hotaru narrowed his small eyes and replied, "Fine, I shall eat my waffles plain."

Shinrei rolled his eyes as he shoved the syrup bottle to him after pouring it over his waffles. "Must you be the opposite from me? Just take it, you won't die!"

Hotaru shook his head. "Anything you like, I'll despise."

I smiled to myself. The four of us sitting at the table are not blood-related at all. Shinrei and Hotaru are brothers and they were born almost at the same time, with Hotaru borne after Shinrei a few minutes. However, they are born from different mothers. Therefore there was always an enmity between the two of them, always competing and never wanting to be of the same blood. However, deep down inside, I know, ever since the "incident", both brothers cared for each other a lot.

* * *

Akira and Hotaru had always been good friends with Kyo, Kyoshiro, another guy named Sanada Yukimura and his ten "warriors". Shinrei was not with them, because of the unresolved conflict between Hotaru and himself back then. 

People often tell me that it was inappropriate for a girl to live with three guys, but I don't care. I have been living with them for almost 3 years, and with Aki ever since he found me in the rain.

I can remember so well. It was raining on a gloomy December. My parents had just chased me out of their house for something I did not do, and slammed the door straight at my face, telling me that they do not want me. I was sitting in the corner of the streets avoiding the rain, crying.

Aki found me, picked me up, and brought me to his house. I was then adopted by his parents. I've always thanked Aki in my heart, for picking me up 10 years ago, and not abandoning me ever since.

* * *

"Hey, Yuya-san," Shinrei asked. "Are you still going to confess to Kyo this Valentine's Day?" 

The first time I told the three of them that I had a crush on Kyo senpai, they guffawed with immense hilarity, telling me to give up. Kyo is a flirt, I remembered Hotaru telling me. It's not worth it. But nevertheless, I held on to Kyo senpai for a whole year.

"Duh I will this year!" I cried, flushing.

"Make sure you recognize the right person!" Aki laughed.

I remembered the responses they had when I told them about my blunder in mistaking Kyoshiro for Kyo. They roared with so much laugher, I secretly hoped they'll wet their pants. Even expressionless Hotaru was chuckling!

"Valentine's Day… when is it?" Hotaru finally looked up from his waffles.

"The 14th of February." I replied. He gave a nod and went back to his waffles.

"Hotaru… Aren't you going to do something?" Shinrei teased.

"…… What?"

"Like… some girl called Kosuke….."

"SPLAT!" The waffle landed straight on Shinrei's head.

"Don't you dare tease me about her." He warned him, his fiery orange eyes burning with anger.

"What about Kosuke?" I asked eagerly. Kosuke is Sanada Yukimura's twin sister.

"You mean you have no idea? Hotaru has a crush on…" Aki started.

"SPLAT!" The waffles decorated Aki's face before he could continue.

"I said… Don't mention her…" He glared at Aki. He looked at his waffles. "Darn…" I looked at him. "I lost two of my waffles…"

"Oh! I can give you my share!" I offered cheerfully. I pushed my plate to him. "I don't have much of an appetite anyway." I stood up as I walked up to my room. I went to my room and decided to go to school early.

"Bye guys! I yelled behind me.

"Be careful on your way to school!" Akira called out. Behind him was chaos of Hotaru fighting with Shinrei for more waffles. _They can come to school later. _I thought to myself.

* * *

"Kyoshiro!" I called. The same young man, whom I mistakenly confessed to last year, turned around and grinned. 

"Good morning, Yuya-san!" He greeted me. The two of us walked together down the avenue. I looked at him. He was talking to me, his clear blue eyes staring at me. I couldn't believe how much the Mibu twins look alike!

"Yuya-san? Are you going to talk to Kyo again this Valentine's?"

"Of course!" I cried. I slapped my chest. "I must make sure I confess to him this year!"

"I wish you all the best, okay?" He grinned. "Is it still that KISS chocolate again?"

"Of course! It's the 'traditional' way of confessing your feelings!"

He laughed. "What's so famous about that chocolate?"

"Well, since everyone is using them," I shrugged. "Besides, who's the one that got hooked up on the chocolates himself?"

He turned beet red. I smiled in victory of his speechlessness. I asked, "What's your favourite flavour of the chocolate?"

"Without a doubt, my favourite chocolate flavour is 'Cookie Dough'!"

I was surprised. "Are you serious? Me too!" The both of us laughed heartily at the coincidence. I started, "I thought girls are the only ones that like the flavour, because it is too sweet for the guys' taste buds!"

"Hey! What are you trying to imply here? Are you trying to imply I'm gay?" He yelled in mock indignation. "That was a generalization you are making here! Some, not all, but SOME guys like 'Cookie Dough'!"

"Don't throw your languages at me early in the morning!" I teased his flawless grammar. He had a knack for the languages, and for that he uses it as a "weapon" to counter-attack our little quarrels.

"Hey… it's early in the morning, woman." A voice came from behind. "Don't go waking up everybody else."

I turned around, to my horror; saw Kyo-sempai behind us. He normally disappears after I joined Kyoshiro. He will usually look for his current girlfriend, Izumo No Okuni. He has been dating Okuni-san since March, a short while after Valentine's Day. I overheard about them when the gossipers were trading juicy gossips during lunch break.

I was surprised, and disappointed, that the two of them have been dating for such a long period of time. _Are they serious about each other? _I thought. Okuni-san is just as much of a flirt than Kyo being a fickle-minded legend. She hardly talks to me, she just appears whenever Kyo-sempai does, and leaves when he does. It doesn't leave me much chance to talk to Kyo, so I always look at him from afar.

Kyo sen-pai never calls me by my name, as far as I'm concerned. He gives me names like, "Woman", or "Bitch". I found that irritating, but I kept mum, for some reason. Kyoshiro was concerned. He knows that his brother is a crude person, and he wished that there was a way to cheer me up.

"O…okay…" I stuttered. As if on cue, Okuni-san suddenly appeared beside Kyo-sempai. She whispered something in Kyo's ear, and the both of them left, leaving Kyoshiro and I. I looked at them, unhappiness stirring in my heart.

Kyoshiro probably noticed it, because he asked if I wanted him to accompany me to buy those KISS chocolates.

"Forget it," I muttered. "He won't care about my measly chocolates."

"Yuya-san..." He said with concern. "Just give it your try, even if you fail. But I seriously don't think Kyo will ignore your chocolates like that!" I looked at him with doubt. "Well, you will never know if you don't try!" He smiled. Reluctantly, I agreed that we meet on the coming Saturday.

* * *

Hi readers! I hope you like this chapter! Well, sad to say, Aki, Hotaru and Shinrei will NOT play a major role in this story yet. Well, this is the thing. I realized that there are many loopholes in this story, therefore I think there will be many sequels and "pre-story" to fill the loopholes so that this story will not be confusing. But please give me your opinions on this decision? Thanks a lot! 


	3. On Saturday

**KISS Me!**

Hi readers! I do hope you guys have a great time reading my last chapter! This chapter came together with the second chapter, because I am aware that I haven't updated for a long time! So sorry! Please DO remember, any questions on my fanfics will be answered in my blog! The blog is stated on my profile! So please give me questions! I am dying to answer them!

* * *

**Chapter 2 – On Saturday…**

I stood at the gate of the train station, checking my attire. _Where is he? _I thought.

"Yuya-san!" Kyoshiro yelled, waving to me. He ran towards me.

"Nice shirt," I grinned, looking at his new white shirt that matched his grey jeans.

"You too!" He grinned back, staring at my white sleeve-less blouse and pink mini-skirt. "So, you ready?" I nodded my head, and we went towards the train heading to Sakura. As there aren't any stores near our school area, we need to take the train to the nearest area where KISS chocolates are available.

"The train has arrived at Sakura. Please watch your footing as you get off the train. Thank you." The announcer in the train system announced our destination.

"Let's go," I pulled Kyoshiro, who was ogling at a high school girl. He gave a yelp of surprise as his arm was yanked.

We were walking to the nearest chocolate store. "Welcome to 'Love Candies'! May I help you?" A woman dressed in the uniform that the shop provided smiled at us.

"Do you happen to have 'Love like the ocean' available?" I asked, mentioning the name of the chocolate flavour that Kyo sen-pai likes.

"I'm sorry; we do not have that flavour of KISSes available. We only have some 'Cookie Dough' though. Would the two of you mind?" She smiled, and I think she assumed that Kyoshiro and I are lovers!

"Okay! I'll take it!" Kyoshiro said cheerfully.

"Kyoshiro!" I yelled. "We are here for the chocolates for Kyo sen-pai" The sales girl gave a questioning look at us, but I ignored it.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I want the 'Cookie Dough'! We can get 'Love like the ocean' for Kyo later." I hesitated, and relented finally. Gleeful, Kyoshiro bought two packets of mini KISSes. I glared at him, and rolling my eyes. We headed towards the next store.

* * *

"I'm sorry, there isn't any more 'Love like the ocean' KISSes any more, and I was told that there might not be any more in stock in the whole of Tokyo." Another shop-owner replied.

Kyoshiro and I stared at her in dumb-founded amazement. "However," she tried cheerfully. "I can try and help you find the nearest store that has that particular flavour available."

I nodded. Kyoshiro couldn't help but ask, "Why don't you just get another flavour?"

I shook my head stubbornly. "He told me himself, that he likes the flavour 'Love like the ocean'. That was one of the rare times he spoke to me." My voice seemed tremulous as my eyes begin welling up with tears. He looked at me, and gave in.

The store-owner made a few calls. "I've found one of our outlets that have 'Love like the ocean' available. But… it's on the outskirts of Tokyo. It's in Kimisawa. (A/N: I doubt that there is such a place! I thought of the name myself!)

I looked at her in disbelief. It's in between Tokyo and Yokohama! "Ah well…" I started. "Then we shall go there."

Kyoshiro's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "Are you crazy? It will take an hour to get there!" I stared at him. He sighed and followed me out of the store holding the address of the shop.

"Yuya-san…" He said. I turned around to look at him. "Hear me out. I will follow you all the way to Kimisawa. I don't trust you to be safe outside of Tokyo." I nodded my head happily, linked my arm with his, and skipped down the street. Suddenly, I stopped dead in my tracks.

"What's wrong?" Kyoshiro asked as I immediately let go off his arm, but stopped asking when he noticed the mirror-image of himself, with Okuni-san standing beside him.

"Kyo sen-pai… Okuni-san... Wh… What a coincidence…" I stammered, blushing to the roots of my head. Okuni smiled smugly at me, and Kyo ignored me, staring at his brother.

"Nice girlfriend you've found, Kyoshiro." He smirked, and he left before any of us could react.

_Why… _I thought. _Why of all places… Why… and with Okuni-san too…_

"Yuya-san?" Kyoshiro's thoughts interrupted mine. "Are you alright?"

"I… I'm fine…"

"Yuya-san!" He cried as my knees gave way and I slid to the ground.

"I'm alright!" I exclaimed, picking myself up. "Let's go to Kimisawa now!" He looked doubtful, but yelped again when I yanked his arm again.

* * *

"Kimisawa… Kimisawa…" The announcement system in the train droned monotonously as the train reached its station. I skipped out of the station and we headed towards the shop.

"Here's your 'Love like the ocean'!" The sales-girl of the shop outlet smiled sweetly as she handed us the neatly-wrapped KISS chocolates. We thanked her profusely and left the shop.

* * *

"It's only six," Kyoshiro checked his watch. "Wanna grab a bite?" I smiled at him and agreed. We had sushi for dinner and even went to the night market for a while. Kyoshiro bought me a keychain of a blushing girl. "To commemorate our first year of friendship!" And we laughed, remembering last year's Valentine's Day. He told me that I was blushing like silly. I grinned and punched his arm playfully.

"Yuya-san," he checked his watch again. "It's eight-thirty. Let's go home!"

"Okay!" We went to the train station. The station was unusually quiet.

"Halt!" A voice called. We turned around, to see the station warden coming towards us. "Didn't you see the time? It's eleven-thirty! All the trains have stopped servicing!"

"WHAT?" The two of us exclaimed.

* * *

The end of the second chapter! The third chapter will be a Kyoshiro POV. Well, stay on for the next chapter! Thanks for reviewing! 


	4. The truth about him

**KISS Me!**

This is the third Chapter! Hope you guys like it! This is Kyoshiro's point of view, so don't get confused, okay?

* * *

**Chapter 3 – The truth about him… (Kyoshiro's POV)**

"Hello? Aki-kun? This is Yuya-san… Yes, I'm safe… I'm in Kimisawa, the trains are down, and we don't have enough money to go home by cab… It's a five-hour drive from where we are! So I will be staying the night in Kimisawa. With whom? Kyoshiro sen-pai."

"WHAT!" I could hear Aki's voice on the other end. I smiled. I have no idea if his exclamation is to her to hear, or to me.

Yuya held the phone a few inches away from her, and spoke into the receiver again. "It was his watch that stopped that eight-thirty! And you know very well I don't wear a watch! Don't worry; we won't be in the same room! I will try to get another room okay?" She listened a while longer, and handed the phone to me. "Aki-kun wants to speak to you."

I took the public phone. "Hello?"

Akira's voice came like thunder on the phone. "KYOSHIRO! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY SISTER YOU GET ME?" I stared at the phone.

Yuya laughed and I replied, "Don't worry… I wouldn't want to touch your sister!"

"HEY!" Yuya cried as she punched my arm. Hard.

"Owwww!"

Akira laughed and asked, "Are you sure? You wouldn't do anything to my sister even if…"

I interrupted him. "No, I won't."

He gave a sigh of relief. "I trust you, okay? But if… just if…." He didn't manage to complete his sentence, because Shinrei took the phone. Behind, Aki was yelling and I could tell that Hotaru is trying to restrain him.

"I just kicked Aki away and took the phone," I could hear Shinrei smiling. "Just take care of yourselves, okay? And I don't need to repeat Aki's warning, ya?"

"I get it all here in my brain, okay?" I looked at Yuya. "Do you wanna say something to Shinrei?" Yuya nodded and listened to her non-biological brother complaining about Hotaru, Akira and himself missing her. She smiled and finally put down the phone.

"How's Hotaru and Shinrei?" I asked.

She smiled. "On each other's nerves, as usual. But they are getting along better. You should go visit us when possible."

I nodded. "So… let's get a place to rest." We left the phone booth. As we walked down the streets, I looked at Yuya. _She looks so darn beautiful. _I sighed to myself.

Yes, I am, and always have been in love in Yuya-san.

* * *

Ever since I first met Yuya (that was when she thought I was Kyo), I wondered if I ever will meet her again. It was until my friends Akira and Hotaru pointed out their sister, who just entered Fukinara High School, to me, when I realized that she was the silly girl that made a mistake in confessing her crush to me instead of Kyo. The silly girl that captured my heart so securely. 

Of course, Akira, Hotaru and now, Shinrei, knows about my feelings for Yuya, but they never intended on telling her. They know I would tell her myself, sooner or later.

* * *

"Ah!" Yuya suddenly exclaimed. I jerked back to my senses in surprise. "There's a motel in sight! We have enough money for two people… right?" We stared at our remaining money in our hands. 

"5000 yen… (A/N: Once again, I don't know if this amount is enough for a motel room! Sorry for the lack of professionalism! I do think that it costs more than that, but ah well, my story, my rules!)" I counted. It should be enough.

We entered the reception area. A woman in her mid-forties looked at us. The name tag on her blouse read "Yoshiko". She raised her penciled eyebrows at us. "May I help you?"

"Erm…" Yuya stuttered, blushing at crazy. I interrupted her and asked for two rooms.

"Are you out of your minds?" She said. "It's the Saturday before Valentine's Day! Almost all the rooms are booked throughout Kimisawa! However I have one room, but aren't you guys high-school students?"

"Y…Yes… And that is why we wanted two rooms."

She raised her eyebrows even higher. "I'm sorry… But there's only a room, and that room has only a bed."

"WHAT?" The two of us exclaimed. We stared at each other. Yuya was still flushed.

"Give… us that room." She muttered. Yoshiko raised her eyebrows even higher. I began wondering how high she could raise her eyebrows.

I cleared my throat. "But is it okay if you can bring a couch to the room?"

She finally lowered her eyebrows back to normal. "Okay. That would be a total of 3000 yen." I peeled off the amount of money exact and gave it to her. We left the hotel reception. And I heard her mutter, "Are you kidding me? They won't even be using the damn couch…"

* * *

Upstairs, I slid the card in the reader. The reader beeped, and the door opened to a cozy room with a mini lounge and a room. _The room sure is nice. _I thought to myself. "This is the room. Yuya-san, you can have the bed. I will sleep on the couch when it comes." 

"Okay…" she replied. She looked at the bathroom. "Can I use it first?"

I nodded. "You want any food?"

"Yeah."

"I'll head for the convenience store beside the hotel. Lock the door up okay?"

"Okay."

I exited the hotel towards the convenience store. I wasted another 500 yen on cup noodles and snacks.

When I returned to the room, the couch is in the living room. She came out wearing a robe beneath her clothes. "There's another one in the closet. Go take a shower."

I thanked her and went into the bathroom. It distinctively smells of shampoo. I quickly took my shower and got out. She smiled at me cheerfully and said, "I hope you don't mind ramen, and look! We can watch TV!"

I looked at her and sat down with her. We stared at the television. I sensed that Yuya-san is still upset about what happened this afternoon. _When we met Kyo and Okuni. _

Kyo actually, knows about my likings for Yuya. He never commented anything on it. I really wondered why Yuya is upset over the coincidence.

"Yuya-san?" I asked.

She looked at me. "Yes?"

"Are you still upset over this afternoon?" She looked up, that's when I realized that her face was all flushed up. Obviously she was still thinking about the incident.

"Wh… What in… incident?" She faltered.

"Yuya-san, you forgot. You are a bad liar." I smiled gently at her. Her eyes dropped to a blush.

"I have been thinking about Kyo. And his chocolates." She looked sadly at the box of chocolates currently sitting in the refrigerator. "Is it worth it? Kyo sen-pai is still with Okuni, are they serious? Will my KISSes ever make any difference? The questions are too many… I don't know what to think…" She shook her head violently as tears fell.

I held her by her shoulders. "Yuya-san..." I said. After a while, she finally stopped crying. "Give up on Kyo. He's not worth it all. He's a huge flirt, and if he ever, ever dates you, he is bound to dump you sooner or later. I have no idea why he and Okuni are still together. But it doesn't matter, does it?"

She stared at me. "What do you know…"

"What?" I let go of her.

"I said, what do YOU know about love? Yeah, so you are Kyo sen-pai's twin brother, so what? I never hear anything about you liking anybody! You don't know anything about love…"

"What do you mean?" I asked. She looked at me. "I'm in love… with you."

She stared at me until realization kicks in. She blushed and stuttered. "I… I…" I looked at her; her emerald eyes were wide open.

_Just like one whole year ago… _I mused. The tension is getting tighter…

"Yuya-san…" I uttered. "I know you like Kyo, so it is okay if you don't like me at all!"

She stood up. "I… am… I am going to bed!" She blushed as she retreated into her room.

"Okay!" I called behind. "I shall… take the rubbish out…" I gathered the empty cups and went out to the recycle chute. The plague above read "No plastics allowed in recycling bin", but what the heck. I dumped everything inside, including my unrequited love…

* * *

I didn't go back to the room. Instead, I went to the motel's roof-top garden terrace. I leaned against the wall and looked up at the stars. 

_What was I thinking, confessing to Yuya like that? _I sighed to myself.

* * *

Yes! I hope you guys like the third chapter! Yeah, in the end... the couch IS used bypoor Kyoshiro (what are YOU guys THINKING?)Oh yes, to some people out there who are SUPER picky, the unrequited love down the recycling bin is just supposed to be an attempt to be a metaphor… Don't think so literally okay?

**P.S: **Please be reminded that I update my profile VERY often! If you guys dun use the blog I set up, at least read my profile once in a while, because I'm rather volatile, and I may change my stories here and there, and you guys may not be able to know what's happening! So sorry okay?


	5. The following Sunday

**KISS Me!**

Tada! And it's back to Yuya's POV!

* * *

**Chapter 4 – And the following Sunday…**

I looked out of the window. Kyoshiro and I haven't talked much in the past 3 hours, since we woke up on Sunday. I found him sleeping on the couch, and he jerked awake the minute I called his name.

I looked at the passing pastures, and the sentence keeps forming in my mind.

_Kyoshiro… likes me…_

That's the fact I tried to push out my mind, to no avail. For the past few months I've always probed Kyoshiro on the girl he likes. He kept being secretive about it, and I assumed that he either likes some girl that he doesn't want me to know, or he simply doesn't like anyone. Now I know…

"Kyoshiro sen-pai…" I spoke.

He looked at me in utter surprise. "… Yes?" I could tell he's trying to act as if nothing has happened.

"I'm… sorry for telling you on and on about Kyo sen-pai…"

"No, it's okay… you have always been a great friend in confiding in me your problems. That's what friends do right?" He grinned. I nodded and smiled a little. Then we talked a little more after that.

He was astonished that I suddenly called him sen-pai (senior). I can tell. It has been a long time since I've called him that. I tried re-calling the time when he told me not to call him sen-pai.

* * *

-Flashback (8 months ago…)-

"Kyoshiro sen-pai!" I called. He turned around. It was just a few weeks since we've met again, but we've become instant good friends.

"Yes?" He smiled warmly.

"Kyo sen-pai finally talked to me!" I put a thumbs-up sign. "He told me that he likes 'Love like the ocean' KISSes! I'm going to get him that for next year's Valentine's Day!"

"Yuya-san," he said. I looked at him. "Aren't you tired? Calling us sen-pai, sen-pai all the time?"

I smiled. "But don't you remember that you gotta say the same thing to your seniors too?"

He grinned. "I know. I say "sen-pai" to my seniors. But… who cares about Yukimura?" We laughed heartily at the thought of the fun-filled Yukimura, who seemed as if he never had a concern in the world.

"So… I can just call you Kyoshiro?"

"Of course!" He smiled.

-End flashback-

* * *

One by one, every moment spent with Kyoshiro came back, filling my mind. I realized the many times when he actually hinted me about his feelings, but I guess I was too dense to realize it. Kyoshiro… he has been with me all the while… why am I upset about Kyo? Why am I so shocked that Kyoshiro likes me? The many questions in my mind whirled on. I closed my eyes, grimacing.

"Yuya-san? Are you okay?"

"… I have a headache… you have an aspirin?"

"No… but I can help you ask for one."

I heard him ask person across the aisle.

"Yuya-san," I heard him again. I opened my eyes, mumbled my thanks and took the aspirin.

I slept for the remaining time of the trip.

* * *

"Tokyo… Tokyo…" the same announcer droned when I woke. We got off the station, and I saw Akira, Hotaru, Shinrei and even Sanada Yukimura waiting for us.

"Aki-kun!" I ran into his arms. It seemed like an eternity since the last time I saw him.

"Hey! Yuya-san!" Shinrei called. "You didn't greet us at all!" Hotaru half-smiled, half-frowned at Shinrei.

_He knows something's up with me. _I thought. That surprised me a little. Hotaru is always the slow-responder.

Aki finally released me. I went to hug Shinrei and Hotaru.

"Yuya-san," Yukimura grinned. "I also want a hug!"

"**NO!**" Aki, Hotaru, Shinrei and Kyoshiro yelled unanimously. I giggled as Yukimura pouted. 18-year old Yukimura looks either like a girl, or a beautiful guy, therefore attracting all kinds of stares around the station.

"Yuya-san," Akira said. "Let's go home; I think you had a rough day."

I nodded. Kyoshiro uttered. "Bye Yuya-san, see you tomorrow. Good luck with Kyo yeah?"

I nodded again, blushing. "Bye, Kyoshiro, thanks."

* * *

"Welcome home!" Akira smiled as I went in.

"You mind if I go up? I'm not feeling quite well…"

"Yuya…" Aki wanted to say something, but decided against it. "Okay, have a good rest."

I trudged upstairs. I flopped myself on the bed. Something's stirring up in my heart. I… am confused about my feelings now…

* * *

"Ha! I knew it! You aren't resting." I sat up straight. Hotaru poked his orangey head through the open door.

"I was lying on the bed, that is, until you came in." I frowned at him.

"… Eh?" He looked closely. "You are crying."

That's when I realized that my eyes are wet. I wiped them. "I was just yawning."

"Don't lie." Aki poked his head, jus below Hotaru (A/N: He's shorter than Hotaru… .)

"You are a very bad liar, do you know that?" Shinrei's voice came through the door as he pushed it wide.

"**WHOA!**" Aki and Hotaru yelped as their faces came in contact with the floor.

I laughed. "Are you guys alright?"

"Hotaru! Get your butt off my back!" I laughed some more as they scrambled themselves up.

"Feeling better?" Aki asked. We have settled ourselves comfortably in my room, with me sitting on the bed, Aki on my chair, and Hotaru cross-legged on the floor. Shinrei just lost at the round of scissors, paper and stone game to see who should go and get food. He came into my room again set the food across the floor.

_They seemed to have forgotten the reason why they are in my room. _I mused.

"Now that we've settled ourselves nicely," Aki smiled as he reached for a cookie. "Yuya-san, can you please tell us what is wrong?"

_Maybe not._

"Kyoshiro… told me… that he likes me…"

"He did?" Akira exclaimed.

"Finally!" Shinrei sighed in frustration.

"I never thought the day would come." Hotaru muttered.

"Wait… you mean you guys know about it?" I cried. "HEY! Not fair! Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Well…" Shinrei hesitated. "We knew sooner or later that he'll tell you, we just didn't know it's sooner."

There was a long silence

"Yuya… you DO like Kyoshiro unconsciously, you know…" Hotaru replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

"What do you mean?" I suddenly looked at him.

"You may not know it, and it took me a LONG while to get it, but you seem to care for Kyoshiro more than Kyo."

I looked at Aki and Shinrei. The looks on their faces said the same thing. I blushed a little.

"I don't know… I still have a lot of feelings for Kyo …"

"Well… it's your own feelings… Do what is right!" Shinrei smiled.

Hotaru asked. "What else did Kyoshiro say?"

I thought about it. "Basically, last night we ate ramen, stared at the TV, then he asked if I'm alright, because we saw Kyo-san and Okuni-san at Sakura Square, then I told him about my worries and… he told me just like that."

Shinrei spat out the tea he was drinking, and Hotaru choked on the biscuit.

"**HEY!**" Akira growled, annoyed. "I'm the one doing the cleaning up here!" The both of them muttered their sorries, and cleaned the floor.

Settling themselves again, Shinrei erupted. "You saw WHAT?"

I noted that they weren't focusing on how Kyoshiro told me his feelings, but on who we saw yesterday.

"Kyo sen-pai and Okuni-san" I replied coolly. "What's wrong with that?"

"Vow, no, swear to us that you'll speak the truth and nothing but the truth!" Shinrei jumped and made me raise my hand.

"I swear that I will speak the truth, and nothing but the truth. And yes, I saw Kyo sen-pai and Okuni-san at Sakura Square. What's wrong with that?" I mumbled.

"The witness has been sworn!" Hotaru joked. I narrowed my eyes at him and looked at Aki for an answer to my question.

"It's just that it's obvious that Kyo and Okuni aren't dating as you think." Akira replied. I widened my eyes as he continued. "They are probably just having each other for a fling."

I stared at them in amazement. "Are you serious?" I said slowly. They nodded slowly as well. Slowly, my lips formed a smile. Standing up, I yelled, "YES! I've decided! I'm gonna try my luck with Kyo sen-pai tomorrow!"

Akira, Hotaru and Shinrei anime-fell. "WHAT'S THE POINT IN TELLING HER THAT KYO ISN'T DATING OKUNI!" Aki roared at Shinrei and Hotaru. They cowered in fear and I ignored them.

I chased them out of my room and settled myself down. I laid on my bed. Yes! I will still tell Kyo sen-pai about how I feel! I must try! He and Okuni are just having a fling! The thought of Kyoshiro has been completely pushed out of my mind. I ignored all odds of being rejected. All I can think about is Kyo sen-pai's face. I closed my eyes in content. For the first time in the past 36 hours, I was able to sleep well.

* * *

Okay people, don't go complaining that Yuya will be choosing Kyo! I've already mentioned in my blog (URL's in my fanfic profile) that it's a Yuya and Kyoshiro pairing. So just wait and see okay? 


	6. Valentine

**KISS Me!**

Hi everyone! So sorry that I haven't been updating! My computer crashed, so now I'm caving at my friend's house and typing out this chapter, just for you guys! Anyway, my com is still down, haha.

I've just realised the function of the "Stats" button, and I found out the people who added me in their author alert watch list ! I'm so happy! BIG THANKS TO all 6 of them!

Lady of Genesis

Cheeto

Rinoa Leonheart 17

Rinny Leonheart

squall'sgirl

Draven Nightly

LOVE YOU GUYSS!

And now, may I present you… the last chapter of "KISS Me"!

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Hey people! It's Valentine's Day!**

"Good morning, Aki-kun," I yawned.

"Good morning, Yuya-san," He grinned as he turned to me. "Happy Valentine's Day!"

"Same to you too," I sat down at the table. "Oh, Aki! You shouldn't have!" I exclaimed. Aki took extra pains to personalise our toast by drawing hearts on it, using strawberry jam.

He grinned. "I also made cards for you guys!"

I looked across the table, and I saw Hotaru's card. It's orange, and Aki drew a animated version of Hotaru in the front. It read, "It's the 14th of February, and it's Valentine's Day! Don't forget, okay?" I laughed heartily at it. Given Hotaru's forgetfulness, he will definitely forget!

I looked at Shinrei's plate, and beside it was his blue card, the picture showed the animated Shinrei being drowned by presents and flowers, the card read, "It's the dreaded Valentine's Day again! Need help in the carrying?" I grinned at it. Being one of the most popular guys in school, it is a common sight that he would be carrying a gift from some secret admirer. I guess that on Valentine's Day, he needs Aki's help in carrying the stuff home.

"Where's mine?" I asked.

"I believe it's underneath your plate." Akira replied. I looked under the plate, and to my delight, found a pinkcard. A girl resembling me is drawn at the bottom of the card. Aki wrote, "Good luck in your confession, whoever you'll end up with. Just remember, don't mistake the wrong twin!"

"AKI!" I yelled. Before he could reply, we heard a groan upstairs. Shinrei emerged at the stairway.

"It's that dreaded day again…" he groaned. His face brightened up upon seeing me. "Good morning Yuya-san!" I beamed. He sat down and read his blue card. "Very funny, Akira." Aki chuckled.

"Morning." I heard Hotaru say as I saw his abstract orange hair from the corner of my eye.

"Hotaru! Ha…" I was about to wish him when Shinrei covered my mouth, and I understood. They wanted to see if Hotaru can remember if today is Valentine's Day.

"Erm, what is the date today?" Shinrei coughed and asked.

He replied nonchalantly. "Ahh… it's the 14th of February, Valentine's Day. Why ask?"

I widened my eyes. He remembers!

"You see!" I cried at Shinrei and Akira, who opened their mouths in wide-open shock. "Hotaru is getting less sillier! Right, Hotaru?"

He stared at me, for a long time. "Huh?" Everyone anime-fell.

"Anyway, are you going for Kosuke today?" Shinrei asked.

Hotaru glared at him. "How many times must I tell you, there's nothing between Kosuke and I!" I laughed. Hotaru has been trying to tell Shinrei (whenever Hotaru's mind is clear) that Kosuke had nothing to do with him. "Besides," Hotaru mumbled as he bit into his toast. "It's not Kosuke that I like."

Shinrei spat his juice out. "You WHAT!"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Hasn't he been telling you for such a long time? Hotaru never liked Kosuke! He likes… someone else." I trailed off when I saw Hotaru's look. "Secret!" I grinned at Shinrei.

"I know that! But YOU know who he likes?" Shinrei exclaimed.

"Well…" I smiled somewhat smugly. "It was by accident. I so happened to catch Hotaru in his state of softness." It was true. Something happened to Hotaru and that particular girl, and so he confided in me for that short period of time. I was happy that he confided in me. Truth is, when Hotaru first came to live in Akira's house, he didn't like me that much. But thanks to that major fall-out between that girl and himself, we are much closer. Anyway, they are back to normal friends.

I winked at Hotaru, wishing him good luck for his confession later, and I knew he got my meaning, because he blushed slightly and gave a half-smile. Finishing his toast, he stood up, and excused himself.

* * *

15 minutes later, Shinrei, Aki and I left the house. Hotaru left the house early. "I still don't get it. I know that Hotaru was never interested in Kosuke. Then again, he was never interested in ANY girls. What's gotten into him?" Shinrei grumbled. I grinned. Aki was humming.

I left the two of them, to look for Kyoshiro. Even though it's still awkward between the two of us, we are still friends. Besides, I want to apologise for my silly behaviour on Sunday, for calling him Kyoshiro sen-pai. I didn't manage to see Kyoshiro.

On the contrary, I saw Kyo standing at the gate. Already there are a group of girls surrounding him, fawning him. My heart squeezed for no reason. I was about to turn away and head for class instead. When Kyo spotted me and made a beeline for me. "Come," was all he said, and before I could react, he dragged me off.

"Er… hi…" I started stammering after he took me to one of the staircases at the back of the school. "Isn't Okuni-san with you?"

"She will be later, then again, maybe she won't, that will depend on you. Besides, it's you I'm waiting for."

A blush on my face surfaced. Kyo sen-pai is still such a glib talker! No wonder the girls are all crazy over him. "What do you mean?"

"Don't deny it, woman." He grinned. "I know very well that you like me a lot."

I widened my eyes in shock. "Did Kyoshiro tell you that!"

"My useless younger brother?" He laughed. "I have my sources, woman. Or should I say, Yuya?"

I stared at him, not knowing what to say. "It's… the first time you called me by my name." I managed to choke out.

"Of course!" He smiled. "Well? Would you want to be with me? I will dump Okuni if you say yes. I was getting bored of her anyway."

I still didn't know what to say. I was too overjoyed for words. Kyo sen-pai likes me! "I…" I started.

"_Without a doubt, my favourite chocolate flavour is 'Cookie Dough'!"_

Huh? I thought I heard Kyoshiro's voice. _Oh yes._I thought unhappily to myself. Kyoshiro… Ignoring the nagging voice in my head, I looked at Kyo and said, "Yes. I want to be with you!" I took out 'Love like the ocean' KISSes, and handed it to him.

"_To commemorate our first year of friendship!"_

It's Kyoshiro again. I shook my head to get him out of my mind. I looked at Kyo and smiled. He smiled back, and leaned forward.

"_Give up on Kyo. He's not worth it all."_

"_If he ever, ever dates you, he is bound to dump you sooner or later."_

I squeezed my eyes shut. _Shut up, shut up!_I screamed to myself.

"_Don't bothered about Kyo!"_

I remembered his hands on my shoulders, his icy blue eyes staring at me, burning into my heart. I opened my eyes, to meet Kyo's lips on mine. I closed them, trying to enjoy his kiss. But my mind is on Kyoshiro, and what he said…

"_I'm in love… with you."_

I opened my eyes again. _What are you doing? You love Kyoshiro! Not Kyo!_

I pushed Kyo away. "What's the matter?" He said, off-handedly.

"I'm sorry… It's not you that I want to be with..."

He was stunned, and when he regained his composure, I saw that he was angry. He pinned me onto the wall, and he spat, "No one! No one ever rejects me! You (A/N: censored! Meanwhile, please enjoy the dancing firefly…)!" he raised his hand up high, and I braced myself for whatever that will come.

_Kyoshiro… will you… save me?_

"Yuya-san?" I looked up, and to my utter surprise, I saw Kyoshiro! "What are you guys doing? It's 8:30 in the morning! Lessons are starting!" Before I could respond, he grabbed me by my arm and dragged me out of the place.

* * *

"… Thanks for rescuing me…" I stammered, looking at Kyoshiro. He made no comment. He just walked beside me, his stoic face showing his well-refined features. In fact, he hasn't been saying much after he took me away from Kyo.

"Lessons doesn't start till 9." He mummured.

"Huh?" I stared at him.

"Didn't you hear the announcement? The school gives us till 9 to pass Valentine's gifts around."

"Oh." I stared ahead. And we were just walking in silence. He escorted me to my building, where my homeroom (A/N: or in some countries like mine, it's called form classroom) is. Then he turned to me.

"I'll… see you then."

"Wait!" I called out. He turned around. I took out 'Love like the Ocean', and held it with my two hands. "I don't have any 'Cookie Dough' with me. That's because I never treated you as… I've always just treated you like my friend! But now I've realised that… I'm… sorry for being stupid. I…" I was abruptly stopped by his hug. I blushed furiously, not knowing what to do.

"It's okay," I heard his voice, almost tremulous. "Please give me a chance to show you that I can be better than my brother Kyo." I nodded slowly. He took out his bag of KISSes, but he suddenly looked as if he got an idea. "I know!" He grabbed me by hand, to the media room.

* * *

(3rd narrator POV – that means, no more 'I')

The disc-jockey, Benitora sighed as the dedication song played through all the announcing systems and over-view televisions in school. Valentine's Day meant that he had to be disc-jockey till 9 in the morning, playing songs dedicated by the many people.

_Things have to get more interesting somehow…_He sighed again. "And that was 'Take My Breath Away" by Jessica Simpson!" he boomed over the mike. "Dedicated to Sakura from Shaoran. Hope that Sakura will like the beautiful song. And next we have…"

He was interrupted by our bursting in. "Hey! We are recording here!" he started.

"Give me the mike for a while…" muttered Kyoshiro as he snatched it without any reply. "To everyone at Fukinara High! This is Mibu Kyoshiro and Shiina Yuya! Today is Valentine's Day and I want to tell everyone listening and watching that I've been in love with this beautiful girl for a long time, and now I want to ask her one of the most important questions in the world," Turning to Yuya he asked, "Would you be my girlfriend?"

Instantaneously there was an uproar outside the recording room. Yuya grinned at him. "Yes!"

Kyo, who was watching the whole thing through the television, smiled to himself. He was interested in Yuya, but now that his younger brother beat him to it…

"KISS HER! KISS HER!" The crowd outside the media room cheer.

And they did.

* * *

Haha, I know this chapter is rather rushed. But I hope you like it!

When I first wrote this story, I wrote it pretty blindly, so there were lots of loopholes and reading back, **I wished I could redo the story.**

**And so I did!** The whole story is now in "Their Memories of Fukinara High"! The all new, beefed-up, well-rounded version! "KISS Me!" led me to write all the missing parts of the story, and "Their Memories of Fukinara High" version is much better than the one you see here! So… Do check it out and I hope you've enjoyed "KISS Me!"!

Edit: I've also recently created a FictionPress account under the same name! So the same story is over there, more refined, with no reference of SDK characters. Because I want to focus more on the KISS chocolates thing!


End file.
